A Place to Lay their Heads
by Voncile Sykes
Summary: Orders from the angels: The Winchesters must keep sisters, Jamison and Teagan safe.  With both sisters showing signs of Supernatural powers and Jamison hell-bent on revenge, the task proves challenging. Dean/OC Sam/OC, Starts during Season 4, Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This may seem like a slow beginning but it gets better soon. Please bear with me. =}

Jamison Dropped to the floor her phone in her hands already into a text message to Teagan. "They found us!" It read. She crawled over to the kitchen in the small empty apartment, reaching for a knife. She sat in front of the refrigerator, eyes glued to the door, shaking as she grasped the knife.

Teagan read the message and let out a squeal of terror between her fingers covering her mouth. She left the cart of the Safeway-mart down the cereal isle with items still in it and rushed out to her car. As she was speeding through traffic lights down town her phone alerted her of a new text message. She hit the read out loud button and listened, "We have a little time they're in front so use the back entrance." Her breathing still ragged from the first text message she continued speeding towards the apartment.

She burst through the apartment door yelling at Jamison, "How much do you have packed we need to hurry the fuck out of here!" She looked into their living room where Jamison leaned against the back of the couch facing her, clearly unhappy. "Jamison, what are you doing? We need to pack up and hit the road!"

As she finished her sentence Sam and Dean showed themselves from around the corners with guns draw as Jamison spoke. "I think it's a little too late for that, don't you?"

"Whoa, we don't want any trouble! We, um, need to go to the store, very badly." Teagan said with an un-convincing, sheepish smile.

"Look, we need you both to come with us. You're in a lot of danger and we need to protect you." Sam said calmly as he got a better grip on his gun.

"Why do you keep following us?" Jamison asked with anger and annoyance.

"We told you before, the angels said you're in danger from the demons." Dean barked as he was cut off.

"Yeah! And I still say you're both insane!" Jamison shot back at him.

"I know we sound crazy but it's the truth, you need to come with us for your safety." Sam said.

"We're not going anywhere with you!" Teagan began but Jamison cut in.

"I don't really think we have a choice, Teagan, they do have guns." She pointed to both of the tall men.

"Fine, you know what? I guess we have no choice in the matter so why don't we just go pack our clothes?" Teagan said as she took a step towards the hall way to their bedrooms.

"OK, I'll be watching you two though." Dean said.

The sisters and Dean headed to Teagan's room for her to pack. As they went to Jamison's room she grabbed a wad of shirts from a drawer and tucked them in a suitcase with other clothes. As she was smoothing them out she reached between them and grabbed her gun and pointed it at Dean to see a strange man standing beside him. Her finger twitched and pulled the trigger at the man.

Dean looked to see Castiel beside him, now with a gun shot wound in his chest.

"You think we're crazy yet you just shot him in cold blood!" Dean yelled at Jamison.

"I didn't mean to!" She shrieked.

"Holy shit, J, We're going to go to jail for man slaughter now!" Teagan bellowed.

Sam raced into the room to see Cas standing beside Dean, bleeding.

"They shot you? How did they get a gun?" Sam demanded.

Castiel stood there looking at her with a stony face as he put his hand over the wound and the bullet went flying from his body and landed in his hand. He was immediately healed and held out his hand to her as the gun flew from her hand and went to his then disappeared.

Jamison was fuming pissed at this strange man for taking their last chance of escape. She focused on her rage, thinking she and Teagan wouldn't have another opportunity like that one again.

Castiel buckled to his knees holding onto his stomach as he gurgled and fell onto his side. The lights began to cut out and the room began to shake and groan. Sam and Dean looked around the room in horror, then at the floor in confusion as he disappeared.

They redirected their attention to the girls standing across the room.

"What did you do to him!" Dean charged at them.

The two girls looked at Sam and Dean, eyes wide in shock of the current event. They both chimed, "We didn't do anything!"

Dean and Sam grabbed the girls and their bags and dragged them all down the front steps of the apartment building. Sirens rang out in the distance heading for the building where shots had been fired. They tucked the dazed girls into the back seat of the Impala and sped off.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Sam lead the girls down into Bobby's basement and into the panic room, to keep a close eye on them.

"Where the hell are you taking us?" Teagan demanded with fury.

"A safe place." Dean retorted.

"You're going to lock us away where no one will find us aren't you!" Jamison accused.

Bobby scoffed, "Of course, in a dungeon with spiders and rats." He had started down the stairs behind Sam and Dean.

Jamison's eyes bugged out and she turned paper white. "W-w-what?" She managed to squeak out.

Teagan thought of spiders she'd had to kill in the past and shuttered so bad her knees almost gave out on the last step.

The three men locked the girls in Bobby's panic room. "Fly swatter's on the desk, ladies." Bobby said as they climbed back up the stairs.

"T… Do you think we'll ever make it out of here alive?" Jamison asked with a worried look plastered on her face as she glanced around the metal constructed room.

"Jamison, I think if they were going to kill us they would have already done it… unless they're the kind that, you know, want to cause as much mental anguish as possible before killing their victims. I think other than that we'll be ok." Teagan smiled a weak unconvincing grin.

"Do you honestly think now, of all times, is a good time to joke about our lives? We are in a metal room with three, possibly four men holding us captive. We are beyond outnumbered!" Jamison shouted in distress.

Teagan began to panic more now that the current dilemma was beginning to settle in her mind and grow roots.

"J, what are you thinking they're going to do? Do you really believe they're going to kill us?" Teagan asked, now with panic seeping into her voice.

"I Don't have a clue Teagan, I still don't even know what happened back in the apartment with that other guy. I shot him and it didn't seem to affect him. But when he… got the gun somehow it just made me so mad, I was seeing red, and all I could do was focus on him and the anger rising in me until I couldn't keep my thoughts straight anymore. The next thing I know the room is shaking and the guy was on the floor then gone." Jamison recalled the incident feeling the anger rise again and take flame.

Teagan could feel the anger radiate off of Jamison's body as if she were a bonfire the size of a school bus. She steeped back further instinctively away from what felt like danger.

Suddenly the man Jamison had shot appeared in the room in front of Jamison.

Jamison opened her eyes to the man she shot in front of her and then he crumpled to the floor. He reached for the door and opened his mouth as if to scream for help but nothing would come out.

Teagan looked over at the door as it opened. She looked back at her sister who was now directing the fire towards the man on the floor. She realized no one had opened the door from the outside. Now was their chance to escape. She grabbed Jamison and dragged her towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Jamison yelled.

"Getting us the hell out of here! Come on." Teagan lead Jamison behind the stairs as they waited for the three men to come see what was happening. The sisters peered into the panic room to see the man that had been on the floor had disappeared again. As the men ran down the stairs and into the panic room They ran up the stairs and slammed and locked the door. They sprinted out the front door of the house to see they were in the middle of what looked to be a junk yard. The girls raced through the scattered cars trying to find their way out.

"Stop!" Jamison screamed as she dug her feet into the dirt and yanked Teagan back to her. She looked around, something didn't feel right. Something was there, she couldn't name it, all she knew was that she'd felt this presence before but only long enough to notice it. This time it stayed, wrapping around her, until things went dark.

Teagan looked around frantically for Jamison but she was nowhere to be seen. She thought her sister had been right behind her… she thought hard, no, she heard something slide in the dirt, she hadn't known what that was. It must have been J slipping and falling or something, she ran back the other direction to find her. She couldn't see any evidence of Jamison around the immediate area. As she searched around and under cars she heard a loud crash come from the house and she bolted for the way out. She was her sisters only chance of escape and they only way to get her back was to be free first.

Jamison opened her eyes to see four people with solid black eyes staring her down. She tried to get away but soon realized she was tied down. She struggled and screamed as the ropes pulled at her skin causing friction burns. One of the black eyed people held a knife to her throat and she quickly stopped moving and making sounds. They gagged her and turned the lights off as they left the room with only the blackness to accompany her. Jamison screamed as she thrashed around on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam, Dean, and Bobby looked up when the door slammed shut.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean growled between his teeth.

"Come on! We have to keep them safe!" Sam breathed out as he headed up the stairs to find the door was locked.

"Move, you sissy." Bobby said as he pushed past Sam to jiggle the door handle then shoot the door lose for them to get out.

Dean ran behind them as they went out into the salvage yard. Blinded by the sun they all squinted as they scoped the yard. They didn't see anything so they began to search.

"HELP!" Jamison screamed with a raspy hoarse voice.

She glanced around the room trying to see anything she could grab that was close that might be sharp. She reached as far as she could before touching something that she couldn't name. She yanked her hand back to wait a moment and be sure no one was attached to what she had touched. She reached back out for it, it seemed to be a little further away and she stretched further. The rope burns on her arms were scabbed over and bleeding as she pulled the ropes against her skin as she had done dozens of times before. She finally found what she was reaching for and as she grabbed for it, it went away. She drew her hand back in hopes who ever it was hadn't noticed her wandering hand.

Teagan looked down the road towards the house of the salvage yard she had escaped three days ago. She headed down the drive with her hand on the handle of her gun around her waist.

She reached for the door knocker as the door opened and Dean and Sam moved through the door way.

"This is strange you coming to us instead of us chasing you down." Dean snorted.

"Where's my sister!" She screamed forcefully.

Sam's eyes bugged out, "She's not with you?"

"No, I wouldn't have come back to look at your faces if she was with me!" Teagan cried frantically.

Dean went around the side of bobby's house and yelled for Castiel. It Didn't take long for him to appear in front of him with the stony look of a warrior of God.

"Cas, one of the girls-" Dean began to say as Castiel finished his sentence.

"Was taken, I know, Dean." He said his voice gruff and un-emotional.

"Any idea who took her?" Dean questioned.

"No, I need to seek revelation. Start with the other girl, she knows something." Castiel said as he vanished.

Sam asked Teagan, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I heard something slide in the dirt, I didn't think anything about it until a while after. I went back to find her but I didn't see her anywhere, I couldn't even find anything of hers. I thought you had gotten her…" Her voice trailed off as she remembered when she turned twenty-two and Jamison had gone to the E.R. to surprise her with a cupcake, balloons, and a pretty sage green box with a black mesh ribbon and bow. She looked at her sister with glossy eyes as she buzzed into another room to care for a patient.

As she walked out of the room and towards the desk Jamison stretched her arms towards Teagan for a hug. Teagan sped up to reach her sister and gave her a warm hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought we had a lunch planned for tomorrow. And a present? I thought we agreed on lunch!" Teagan rambled.

"Look, you can either open this or I can keep it, and as for tomorrows' lunch plans, those are still a go. No backing out!" Her twenty year old sister commanded.

"I'm not going to back out, it's my favorite place to eat!"

"Well good, cause I'd eat your favorite dish and laugh because you missed it." Jamison laughed evilly.

"No fair!" Teagan shoved Jamison's shoulder playfully.

"Open your gift already, I'm dying to see your face. You're going to love it."

Teagan opened the box and pulled out a painted oriental three inch tall resin doll.

"It's hand painted…" Jamison stated.

Teagan looked it over, it had it's own texture to it. She felt a small hole missing in the bottom and turned it upside down. In the hole, there was a small piece of paper, after much struggling with it Jamison finally had to get it out for her.

Teagan read out loud, "Teagan, you're the best friend I could ever ask for. I love you -Jamison", as she finished reading it her voice wavered and tears began streaming down her face.

"I love you to, J." She managed to squeak out before giving her a hug.

"You're squeezing the life out of me…" Jamison managed to breath.

Teagan smeared the tears on her face and sleeve as she stepped back looking around a little embarrassed for crying at work.

"It's perfect J, I will keep it forever."

Her mind came back to the present question. "The last thing I can remember before I ran is smelling rotten eggs."

Sam, Dean, and Bobby exchanged looks.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: What does everyone think so far? Liking the direction this is going so far? Please give feedback, I love getting helpful tidbits of what my readers want.

Jamison woke up to her throat on fire, she was so thirsty, it had been days since she'd had anything to drink or eat. Her head was pounding and throbbing like she had a percussion band practicing where her brain had once been. She tried rolling her head back and forth in a "No" headshake sort of way trying to alleviate her pain. No such luck, this bad boy wasn't going anywhere. She tried to focus on other things in the room, but there were few sounds she wanted to focus on. She heard rats, water dripping, keys and then the door to her room opened. She heard foot steps walk in and through the room, then keys and the footsteps dissipated. As she tried to calm herself she began to hear voices, they were moving, she tried to focus on them.

The voices then filled the room she was in, they spoke of her and the life distractions they had gotten rid of. Her attention peaked when she heard her late boyfriend, Wesley, mentioned. She listened hard for more information as they continued to discuss her life in ruins.

"He was pathetic, a sad excuse for a "paranormal investigator." He begged for his life, like a dog for a scrap!" The first voice spat in disgust.

"You could smell his fear oozing from every pour. Had he not fought us out of his car I wouldn't have had to bash his face off the road so many times." The second voice clucked his tongue at the end of the sentence.

"If he would have just told us where she was, we would have had her weeks ago. But no, he had to be noble and save her by clamming up." The first voice spoke again. "The only thing I enjoyed was making it look like he'd killed himself in a car accident. The bitch in here screamed while we were torturing him. Then when I smashed through the windshield she was shrieking in agony."

She let her mind sink into a depression, thinking of the day she found out he had died. The police report had said he'd committed suicide. Now she was aware of what had really happened. These people had killed him and to get to her, what did they want her for?

The light in the room flipped on, brightly shining into her eyes.

_Ring, ring._

"Honey can you get that please?" Adele, Jamison and Teagan's mother asked from the kitchen of their grand home.

"Yeah." Jamison answered her mother as she picked up the phone and punched the _Talk_ button.

"Hello?" She asked.

Teagan sighed into the receiver, "Jamison, I have awful news…" her voice trailed off, she wish she could tell her she won the lottery instead of this. "There's been an accident, it was really bad. Jamison, it's Wesley, he had a car crash." Tears began to stream down Teagans face as his surgery flashed in her minds eye. She bit her bottom lip before she spoke, "He didn't make." She sobbed. "We did everything we could, J. I'm so sorry."

Jamison dropped the phone next to her on the bed. She lie there breathing erratically for some time before the news sank in and tears began to wash over her face. She cried for thirty minutes before her mother came up stairs and heard her daughters tears.

"Jamison, sweetie, are you okay?" She knocked and pushed her bedroom door open to see her in a sobbing mess on her bed.

She lifted Jamison's head and sat down placing her head in her lap. She stroked her hair and wiped at her tears, "Honey, what's got you so upset?"

Jamison looked up at her mothers concern riddled face and opened her mouth but only more sobbing came out. She managed to blubber out "Wesley" and "crash" before screaming into her pillow in distress. Her mother may have not gotten the whole story, but she could fill in the blanks as she began to cry with her baby girl. So much pain in her little girl and not a thing she could do about it, this was a tragedy.

Teagan came home a couple hours later and went straight to Jamisons room.

"J, you in here?" she opened the door to her sisters crumpled body on her bed, it was dark in so many ways in her room now. She slowly climbed onto the bed with her sister and hugged her tightly. They both began to cry silently mourning the loss of a good friend, boyfriend, and son.

Now that Jamison knew the truth about Wesley she wasn't about to let his murderers go scot-free free. Not without causing them some damn good, and well deserved retribution.

"Dean." Castiel demanded his direct attention.

"Cas, what'd you get?" Dean questioned.

"She's in an old warehouse on 480S. There's nokian's all over it, I can't get in."

"Great, not too far away." Dean replied.

Jamison heard pounding and feet scattering all over in the building then gunshots. The door to the room opened and several of the black-eyed people ran in and locked the door. Then the door was blown off it's hinges and one of the men who had been chasing her and Teagan came into the room, his presence filled every corner. She watched from the table she was strapped to as he held his open palm facing out from his body in the direction of the black-eyed people. Black smoke began to pour from each persons mouth and go through the floor. After finishing them off he came to the table and began to undo her binding, blood dripped from his nose.

"How did you do that?" Jamison asked dazed. Sam's face contorted to shock.

"Jamison!" Teagan's voice rang out from the hall way, suddenly her sisters face was in the door way then her face.

Sam picked Jamison up off the table and steadied her on her feet. When he let go she all but fell to the ground. He quickly scooped her back up into his arms before she hit the ground but not before Teagan let out a squeal.

Back at Bobby's

"J, please eat something. You need to build your strength." Teagan begged her little sister.

Jamison thought of the two demons who'd spoke about killing Wesley and pushed the plate away from in front of her.

"No, I don't want anything." Jamison sighed.

"Look, you need to eat something to get your strength up. We need to ask you what you heard while you were there. Did they say anything about why you were there?" Sam bombarded her.

"Did you hear any names?" Bobby asked.

"Guys, give it a rest, let her eat and get some sleep, ask questions tomorrow." Teagan demanded.

"We need this information now." Sam tried to reason with Teagan.

"I understand you need to know what she experienced but you need to let her breath for minute, she's been through a trying time." Teagan defended her sister and her point.

"The sooner we can get the information the sooner we can go after the thing that took her and get rid of it so it can't attack her again." Dean argued.

"Well, I'm sorry, but she needs this before she goes…" Sam cut her off.

"We need to know, don't you want her safe? She needs us to find out what they wanted!" Sam began to yell.

"I don't really give a shit what you think she needs, I'm her big sister, I'm protecting her!" Teagan rose her voice at Sam who was getting bent out of shape.

"That may be, but we need this information as soon as she's able to give it." Bobby interjected.

The haze of voices was making Jamison's head spin, her headache was still pounding away.

"Stop! All of you, just stop screaming. They killed Wesley. It wasn't a suicide, they murdered him. And I'm going to hunt them down and kill them, you're helping me." She pointed to Sam, Dean and Bobby. Sam averted his eyes from the group nervously. Jamison fixed her eyes on Sam, "You have to teach me what you know, everything."

Sam looked at her, his eyes ever so slightly bulged.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is one lucky chapter, my laptop slid off my bed and now a piece on the underside of my computer stays poking out.

"Yeah, okay. I understand where you're coming from. They killed someone you love to get to you. I'll help."

"What the hell?" Teagan and Dean roared at the same time then glanced at each other.

"Sam, you can't be serious! She's a civilian." Bobby objected.

"Look, if another attack is placed on her she'll be a sitting duck unless she knows a little about defending herself. Plus, she wants to kill the thing that killed someone she loved. What hunter hasn't had a personal affect from the supernatural before becoming a hunter, besides a few families?" Sam spoke with reason.

"Sam, she's not a hunter!" Dean barked.

"J, is that what you really want? To kill something, to get even?"

"For a long time, I didn't know what I wanted, Teagan. I knew he wouldn't have killed himself, he had so much love and love for life. I want to kill this thing with my bear hands." Jamison snorted in deep disgust.

"Eat so that you'll have strength to begin training." Sam encouraged. Teagan looked at him with disarray for the gesture towards her sister's well being. Though she was happy to hear he was convincing her to eat, she was disturbed he wanted her to learn how to hunt.

"Sam, you sure about this?" Bobby asked with disapproval written all over his face.

"Yeah, you might be ok with this but I'm not, and I'm not teaching her anything, Sam." Dean refused.

"I need to talk to you in the other room." Teagan jutted a finger in Deans direction.

"I gotta take a leak, fill me in won't you boy?" Bobby asked Sam.

"Sure, Bobby." Sam answered.

Jamison had started eating after Sam had told her he'd help her and she needed her strength.

"You can't tell my brother or Bobby about what I did in that room." Sam said with urgency in his voice and worry in his eyes.

"Fine, just teach me everything you know about hunting." Jamison said just before she took a sip of water.

"Leave the hunting to me and Dean, we've been doing this all our lives." Sam discouraged her.

Sparks ignited in Jamison's eyes, "You either teach me everything you know and let me kill this thing or I'll tell Dean."

"Tell Dean what?" Dean asked as he leaned against the doorway he'd just passed through and folded his arms.

"How we're starting her training in the morning." Sam smiled nervously at Dean.

Dean gave Sam an extremely disapproving look.

The next night

"Jamison, I need to show you something." Dean walked out the motel room door. Jamison followed him cautiously towards the impala.

"What did you need to show me?" Jamison asked slightly curious and annoyed.

"What are you holding over Sam's head? What is he hiding?" Dean pried as he opened the trunk of the impala.

Jamison gave him her best innocent face, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Dean sighed, clearly not amused with her avoiding the question.

Dean dialed up the charm, thinking this would somehow change Jamison's mind.

"Hey, I'm sorry." He coaxed her.

"You should be, you offended me… deeply."

"It's just, I worry about him, he's my brother. You can relate, can't you?" Dean said smoothly.

"Yeah, I relate. Did you really want to show me anything or just get me out here to ask me questions that I don't know answers to?" Jamison said her words sharply, she was angry with Dean for trying to pry information out of her. He didn't know her, who was he to think he could just man handle her into putty?

"I do need to show you something, but I need to know if you know anything about Sam that I would need to know." Dean said as he began to rummage through the trunk mindlessly searching for something.

"Well I don't know anything about him and I don't think you want to show me anything, I think you just tried to get me out of ear shot from Sam to ask me these questions without him objecting or interrupting." She said as she began to turn away and head back towards the motel room.

Sam peered between the curtains in time to see Dean whirl around and grab Jamison's wrist. He bolted for the door as he saw Jamison fall to the ground.

Jamison heard the door open to the motel room and yanked her arm from Dean's grasp and fell to the ground holding onto her wrist. She squeezed with all her might until she was sure there would be a good mark.

"Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam demanded as he helped Jamison up. "Are you okay?" His attention towards Jamison.

Jamison's eyes were red and dewy as she whimpered in an act of pain. "He hurt me, Sam." She offered her wrist that was turning slightly purple and swollen. She was impressed at the damage she'd done. Dean had barely had a tight enough grip for her to stop and look at him.

"Dean, how could you?" Sam bellowed as he held out her wrist for Dean to see what he'd done.

"Sam, I barely had a hold of her." Dean said in disbelief at her bruised wrist.

"I saw you, Dean, you had a hold of her and threw on the ground. What the hell?" Sam carried Jamison inside. As he made his way to the door, Jamison put her head on his shoulder facing Dean who was standing beside the impala trying to figure out what had happened. He looked up to see Jamison wink with a twisted ne-ner ne-ner smile then burry her face in Sam's shoulder.

Sam sat Jamison down on a bed and took a second look at her wrist. It had darkened a little and swollen a tad more. Teagan came out of the bathroom to see Sam looking at Jamison's wrist and Dean walk in the door with a disbelieving face. Jamison glared at Dean and Teagan looked back at Jamison's wrist, two and two added together.

"What the hell did you do to my sister you sick, crazy bastard!" She jutted a finger into Dean's chest as she lunged at him.

"I didn't do anything to her." Dean blurted in confusion.

"He grabbed my wrist, it's a wonder it's not broken." Jamison egged her sister on to give Dean the third degree.

"Why would you grab a woman's wrist? Are you a woman beater? Do you get off on hurting women? You sick fuck!" Teagan continued to banter.

"I barely had a hold of her, then she fell to the ground." Dean spoke slowly trying to piece things together.

"Teag, will you look at it please?" Jamison asked sweetly.

Teagan turned back to her sister taking her wrist into her hands and inspecting it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jamison make a small upward curve at one corner of her mouth. Her experience from working in the E.R. told her the bruises forming looked self inflicted, the way the hand print was facing. He would have had to have been behind her to make this bruise.

She remembered once when her and Jamison were much younger Teagan had made Jamison mad over a toy. Jamison was so angry she had pinched and slapped her arms and cried to their mother whom had given Teagan a spanking and time out.

"J, I think you'll be ok, it doesn't look like there's any tissue damage. Put some ice on it and be careful with it." She directed her sister.

Jamison left the room with Sam to get some ice.

-In the room with Dean and Teagan-

"I really didn't have a hold of her that hard, you know." Dean tried to clear his name.

Teagan stayed quiet.

"I barely grabbed her wrist to stop her from walking away, then the next thing I know she was on the ground." Dean continued.

"Look you hurt her once, it wasn't bad but you touch her again and you won't like what happens." She glared at him as she sat on the edge of the bed.

A/N:I saw _The Rite_ this week with my two best friends. It was a really good movie… but they got all the facts about demonic possession wrong. Everyone knows you have black eyes, holy water affects you more than it appears, and you only need to chant an exorcism chant one time and then you see black smoke leave the victims body. Did anyone else see it? What did you think? ;} Enjoy the chapter! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

"Teagan! Wake up, it's time to go with Sam. Remember, he's teaching us how to hunt." Jamison jumped on her sister and her bed. "Wake up! You want to help me or not? If you don't get up I'm going to get mad, Teag." Jamison threatened her.

Teagan slowly crawled out from under the blankets and joined her sister and the rest of the vertical world. She walked dazed and zombiefied towards the bathroom as she passed a window. It was dark out side, she whipped her head around and glared at Jamison, "What time is it?"

"Eight thirty. Why?" She asked.

"Eighty thirty? In the morning?" Teagan was all turned around.

"No… at night. Hunters hunt their monsters at night, Teagan, duh." Jamison said, annoyed.

"Whatever, I'll get dressed and meet you down stairs." Teagan said as she shoved a piece of hair out of her face and back into the tangled mess on top of her head.

"Just hurry, we don't have all night." Jamison called after her.

Once they were downstairs Sam handed them each a loaded gun, "You ready?"

"Yeah, as I'll ever be." Teagan responded.

"Yep." Jamison narrowed her eyes at Teagan.

"Okay, we'll start with aiming and shooting." Sam said.

The group went outside and the girls began shooting bottles off of a log without missing. Their father had taken them to the gun range a few times to show them how to handle guns and safely fire them incase they ever decided to get one.

Sam was surprised by how well they did, impressed he began, "I didn't know you could shoot."

The two girls turned their heads slowly and looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Of course you didn't, because we're girls and you didn't ask, just told us to do this." Teagan snapped.

"Teag, chill. He only wanted to make sure we weren't going to walk into a real hunt blind and clueless." Jamison defended Sam.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I should have asked. Let me reset the log. I'm going to wedge pennies into the log, okay?" Sam began towards the log.

As he came back making sure he gave enough space so he wasn't in the shooting range.

The girls began shooting the pennies off the log with few missed. Sam was extremely impressed. "Alright! Lets move on!" Sam said as he lead them to a different area of the salvage yard.

Jamison leaned back and rested her head on Wesley's chest. They were sitting in the park, their favorite spot next to the creak. The sun was bright, the grass was mossy green and so soft. Wesley stroked her hair and leaned his head down, planting a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Apples, like always, makes me hungry." Wesley said that every time he caught a whiff of her hair. He loved the scent.

"Jamison." Castiel said.

Jamison jumped up to see the strange man standing above them to be the same one she had shot.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" She demanded as she felt the anger and fear rise up when she saw him. Nothing seemed to be affecting him this time.

"I need to talk with you, please calm down." Castiel said plainly.

"I don't want to talk to you." Jamison responded.

"You have a gift, Jamison." Castiel studied her expression. "You need to practice keeping it in check in my presence so you don't kill me. You are a descendant of an angel. Your sister is also a descendant, she also has a gift she needs to practice and perfect."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jamison was reeling.

"You will be very powerful once you have honed your skills. You will be able to single handedly stop evil in it's tracks. Practice in a wide open area until you have developed enough control to be around others when using your gift. Work diligently and you will be rewarded." Castiel said as he turned from the waist up to look at Wesley.

She followed his gaze, "You can give him back?" She asked as tears began to stream down her face.

"I've been told he will be given back if you are obedient." Castiel answered.

"Ok, I'll do it." Jamison submitted to the angel.

Teagan grabbed the back of Deans head bringing his face closer and kissed him as she lie back in the back seat of his impala. He continued to kiss her neck feverishly moving his way towards her chest.

"Teagan, a word?" Castiel said from the front passenger seat.

She sat straight up and Dean sat beside her.

"Castiel? Is it?" She asked.

"Castiel." He stated.

"What are doing in my dream? Do you always go jumping into people's dreams like this?" She began.

"Not always. When it seems I cannot get close enough, due to your sister, I will use your dreams to communicate with you." He explained.

Teagan looked over at Dean who winked at her and smiled with charm that made her knees melt.

"You need to practice your abilities every opportunity that's given. If you do as you're told, I was informed Jamison would be given Wesley for your compliance." Castiel explained to her.

"You're telling me that you will give her Wesley back if we do what you tell us? Is there a catch?" Teagan wasn't sold.

"If you disobey, you will be aiding in the failure of God's will." Castiel said flatly.

"Oh, well, no pressure then, huh?" Teagan spoke sarcastically.

"Actually, it is quite a bit of pressure on all of us." He spoke, assured of the facts.

"Great news to give to a person, and in their dream at that!" Teagan said, irritated with Castiel for not understanding her sarcasm.

"I do not see what you think is such great news about the facts I've told you." Castiel began.

"It's not good, accept for the Wesley part, that's good, that's fine. But the rest of it? That's a whole other ball park of crap." Teagan said.

"Work swiftly, time is not infinite." Castiel warned before he left Teagan and Dean in her dreamland.

:=:=:=: Several months later :=:=:=:

Sam left with Ruby, Jamison was hurt by this but didn't hold onto the pain, she had enough feelings to focus on. She had been working so hard these last couple months. She was able to be around Castiel without hurting him by accident and Teagan had come into her powers also. They both have become nearly as good at hunting as Sam and Dean. Dean had found Sam but things hadn't gone smoothly, after Sam beat Dean within an inch of his life, Teagan showed her skills a thing or two and managed to fix him right up. Now, Dean has disappeared before their eyes and they're left alone looking to Bobby for answers that seem to be lacking. They gathered information from Cas that Dean was being held in a room until the battle was to begin and Sam was in a convent breaking the final seal. The girls immediately set out for the convent to stop Sam, they were too late. As they ran through the doors the whole building began to shake and rumble, the girls ran down the hall way until they burst through a door they could see light shining through the cracks. Dean told Sam they needed to go and had a hold of his shirt. Teagan opened her mouth to get Dean and Sam's attention.

"Dean?" Teagan screamed as an airplane oxygen mask dangled in front of her face.

Dean looked around frantically and saw Teagan grabbing at the mask panicked. Jamison was beside her reaching for her mask also when Sam made a noise as he looked out the window to a solid beam of light that shot up into the sky not far from their airplane.

A/N- Right now I have a cold, I was at my friends house and went to blow my nose. So the tissue made a high pitched squeal that could have sounded like a scream and her poor cat had been standing beside me. Needless to say by the time I had opened my eyes he was in the middle of their living room wide eyed and creeping around. He did this for hours after, I was told. I felt so bad for the poor thing. How are all of you? Not sick I hope!


End file.
